<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>loving deeply and softly by CartoonConnoisseur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377758">loving deeply and softly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonConnoisseur/pseuds/CartoonConnoisseur'>CartoonConnoisseur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, lin is very soft here, listen i am just here for soft lin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonConnoisseur/pseuds/CartoonConnoisseur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin and Kya have some soft morning banter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>loving deeply and softly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Lin sat tiredly on the side of the bed, launching into a long bone-cracking stretch. The sound alone made it painfully clear to her that she certainly wasn't getting any younger. That didn't mean she was out of the game just yet, however. Not by a long shot. Her years of intense physical training and eating healthy had definitely paid off. Sure, it hadn't stopped the effects of aging and it never really could, but it had unmistakably slowed them down. It was almost a shame she had the day off, she was itching for any kind of physical activity. </p><p>	She glanced down at Kya, slumbering serenely in the spot beside her, and the restless feeling inside her evaporated immediately. The sunlight slipping in through the cracks in the blinds highlighted her silver hair fanning out around her, making it appear as if it were glowing. Lin smiled fondly, swinging her legs back into bed and curling her arms around her wife. Perhaps a few more hours in bed couldn't hurt. </p><p>	Lin pulled herself closer to Kya so that her chin was resting on her neck. She hummed softly, pressing soft kisses to her neck. Kya stirred slightly, leaning into the warmth of her wife. She refused to open her eyes however, since her beloved chief of police always woke up at such an ungodly hour, no matter what. </p><p>	A smirk spread across Lin's lips, she had anticipated this. Morning was usually when Kya was at her most stubborn. Any officer who had worked either with or under Chief Beifong knew that it was an extrordinarily foolish move to compete with her in terms of stubbornness, and her wife was about to learn that very lesson. She shifted slightly so that her mouth was positioned directly against her ear and let loose a soft, sensual growl. </p><p>	A sharp gasp sounded from Kya and her back arched somewhat in reaction to the pleasing sound that had jostled her from sleep, eliciting a low chuckle from Lin. Her face flushed pink and a blissful smile blossomed alongside it. The sensation of that voice vibrating through her absolutely melted her. She had to admire her wife's persistence in waking her up, it was typically the one tactic she was powerless against. Not that she minded in the slightest, of course. </p><p>	"Lin," she whispered, her eyelashes fluttering softly. </p><p>	"Good morning, my dear," Lin growled playfully, earning another delighted shiver from her wife. </p><p>	Kya rolled over gently to face her wife, the flush on her face deepening slightly. "Someone's in a good mood this morning." </p><p>	"Oh, so I'm not allowed to treat the love of my life with the affection she so rightly deserves?" </p><p>	"You are, but only because you miss me so much at work," Kya breathed teasingly. She cupped Lin's face in her hand, gently stroking her scarred cheek. "Didn't I say a day off would do wonders for you?" </p><p>	"So you did. I needed to experience it for myself before I believed you first," Lin quipped, brushing a stray hair from her wife's face. </p><p>	"Perhaps next time, you'll learn to trust me when it comes to things like this," Kya replied. "I know you more than you'd care to admit. And that turns you on <i>so much.</i>" </p><p>	Now it was Lin's turn to blush. "Yet you still feel the need to rub that in my face every morning." </p><p>	Kya smirked. "Because it's <i>true.</i> I am so completely irresistible to you and you refuse to acknowledge it, at least in public anyway." </p><p>	Lin scoffed. "I do have a reputation, you know. The rookies would give me hell if they saw me being affectionate in public." </p><p>	"Oh please, you've got as much of a soft spot for those rookies as you do for me. Face it Chief, you may look all strong and tough on the outside," Kya teased, touching her forehead to her wife's. "but you're just a big teddy platypus-bear." </p><p>	Lin sighed resignedly. "You're probably right," she murmured softly. "I could still arrest you, though." </p><p>	"Whatever for, Chief?" </p><p>	Lin smirked, pressing a kiss to Kya's nose. "For being too damn fine." </p><p>	Kya guffawed at that, sitting up for a moment as she relished the utter absurdity of that statement. "That is the <i>cheesiest</i> thing I have ever heard you say, babe. Clearly I'm starting to rub off on you." </p><p>	"It's your fault for being so irresistible," Lin teased. "All the more reason for me to arrest you." </p><p>	"Well, if that is to be my fate," her wife mock sighed, flopping back down on the bed, "what's the sentence, Chief?" </p><p>	She smirked, wrapping her arms around Kya's waist. "Life in prison, without parole." </p><p>	"Only if you lock yourself in the cell with me." </p><p>	"I suppose I can live with that." </p><p>	Kya smiled at Lin's good-natured jab, pulling her into a tender kiss. "You know my teasing is because I love you, don't you?" </p><p>	"No, it was clearly out of malicious intent," she deadpanned. Kya pouted at that before being captured in another kiss. "I'm kidding love, I am aware. I love you too." </p><p>	They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a moment before Kya pulled away, her stomach complaining for lack of food. </p><p>	"What do you think, Chief, takeout or eat here?" </p><p>	"I suppose takeout isn't a bad idea," Lin conceded, approaching the closet and selecting a green cardigan to wear out. </p><p>	"Someone might see you though," Kya teased, picking her usual blue tunic. </p><p>	"I've ripped up an airship, fought a combustion bender, and helped destroy a giant mecha suit. I'm fairly certain I can handle being seen in public," she remarked dryly. </p><p>	"Alright, if you say so. I'm going to go shower. You're always welcome to join me," Kya said, winking before leaving the room. </p><p>	Lin smiled, shaking her head at her wife's open flirtatiousness. Perhaps she was crazy for falling for someone as free spirited as she was not. If so, she would gladly enjoy the ride. Despite the ups and downs that came with it, falling in love again was the best thing to have happened to her. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this! Credit for the too damn fine line goes to flamingtoads!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>